Jack (sirtophamhatt291)/Fall
The purpose of this page is to document the odd behavior and fall of Jack (sirtophamhatt291) for reading and learning purposes. Behavior In October 2011, Jack began using a website called WhitePages against WoodenRailwayStudio to find his address. The following winter, ThomasWoodenRailway tweeted on Twitter "Snow Day!" to which lead Jack to go on the weather channel and try and figure out where it was heavily snowing to find Keekre's location. Jack reported that this was a dare from another YouTuber (Jack claims it was ThomasWoodenAVI.) In spring of 2012, Jack began stalking TRAINSARECOOL2 and Scott Stonesifer. Jack looked up Scott Stonesifer's phone number and prank called him with MrMPS2002 and HenryisGreat15. Neither recorded this conversation. This made Scott leave YouTube until he returned in September. Confrontation On July 22, 2012, ThomasWoodenRailway, WoodenRailwayReviews, PercyNo6, HenryIsGreat15, rboffill, and TRAINSARECOOL2 had a Skype call with Jack and confronted him. The call lasted about 2 hours, and much evidence of Jack's strange behaviour was brought forward. Final weeks During the summer of 2012, Jack's strange behaviour of discovering other member's addresses and prank calling them had escalated from a small problem to a big problem, which began to offend the entire community. The Skype confertation on July 22 as well as outcry from the community's members made him decide to leave YouTube...But only for a short while. Upon a failed return, he stated on his YouTube channel that, "For the second time in a year, and final time ever it is time for me to say farewell...I returned once before, but this time I'm gone for good..." Only one or two users have stood by him after this ordeal, with over 20 members in favor of him leaving. These members include ThomasWoodenRailway, WoodenRailwayReviews, LNERFlyingScotsman, TRAINSARECOOL2, rboffill, MrMPS2002 and various others. He made a farewell video (which he has since removed) and even tried to sell his cameras. It turns out, it was a plot to use the money from selling the two old cameras to buy a new one and revamp his series (according to WoodenRailwayStudio.) "Innocence" Jack holds the idea that he is innocent of any wrong doing even though several members of the community have spoken out against him with evidence of him trying to discover their addresses as well as him prank calling them. He also claims to "have dozens of other hobbies" even though he continues to talk to and stalk various members of the community as well as try in vain to clear his image by appearing to be "innocent" and having been "bullied" by the community. He has created his own Wikia to try and save his reputation. Numerous times, he has even biasly edited the very Wikia article you are currently reading, even though he is apparently "gone for good..." This is a quote from Jack's YouTube channel contradicting his behaviour: "As parting worlds, I would like to make a few things clear: I never threatened, harrassed, or invaded the privacy of any other Thomas Wooden Railway users. I never did, nor would I ever." According to MrMPS2002, Jack tried to sell his Thomas to him in an effort to discover his address. Jack has done this with other users such as thomasfreak808, LNERFlyingScotsman, TheBluebellEngine, and WoodenRailwayStudio. Jack also tried to sell a free autographed train as an another attempt to discover their addresses. Return and revolt After "leaving" the community, Jack returned a short while later with the slogan "Jack is Back!", a "Dark Knight Rises" styled trailer (now removed) using footage from his Steamroller remake and tried to make amends with the users he now admitted he had done wrongly too. This did not turn out well for him as he began talking behind users' backs (according to ThomasWoodenRailway and MrMPS2002, along with many other users,) as well as creating the infamous "Confederate Thomas Community" for which only one other member joined and left shortly after. Jack eventually dismantled the "community" after outlash from other members that it was promoting racism (Jack claims that it was not.) This community has now been revamped as a Wikia page by Jack. During this time, Jack was confronted by several users, including RailwayofSodor, MrMPS2002, ThomasWoodenRailway, and TRAINSARECOOL2 among many other users. It was also revealed that he had discovered private channels belonging to Enterprisingengine93 and RailwayofSodor, which revealed their real names and their faces. He was also discovered to have been looking up more user's real names and addresses than thought. These users included LNERFlyingScotsman, WoodenRailwayStudio, and HenryisGreat15. Jack today Jack has since closed his Twitter account and his YouTube accounts. On January 15, 2013, his "sirtophamhatt291" channel was closed and on January 19, 2013, his other channel, "ThomasThemes123" was also closed. According to ThomasDuckFan, Jack closed his channels because quote, "Nobody watches my videos anymore and even my most loyal fans hate me." Jack has listed different American states for where he lives. These states include Texas, North Carolina and Tennessee, although the common belief is that he lives in Tennessee. MrsMPS2003 On New Years 2012, Jack uploaded a video on a channel with the username "MrsMPS2003" (account originally created by thomasfreak808), in response to the "Message to Jacques" trilogy made by WoodenRailwayReviews directed at Jack. The video was titled "A Message to VVoodenRailwayReviews" using two Vs instead of a W so WRR couldn't flag the video, as WRR had done earlier. The trilogy of parody videos by WRR began as a single video, "A Message to Jack" showing Jack's YouTube channel background (from the episode "You Can't Win"). The camera zooms into the background and then into the actual episode. Duke, being called "Wooden Railway Reviews" by George Carlin (through the use of word splicing) tells Peter Sam (called sirtophamhatt291) he "can't win." The video was simply ment to tell Jack that he could not win against the community. Only a day after the video was uploaded, it was flagged by Jack and removed by YouTube because it was somehow "content designed to harass, bully or threaten." WRR was not given a chance to appeal this video strike, even though he is a YouTube Partner. WRR reuploaded the video but edited the video as well as the title from "A Message to Jack" to "A Message to Jacques". Jack's channel was blocked out and his username changed to "sirtophamhatt292". This was done so Jack could not flag this video again. Two more message videos followed, one having Ouromov's line from GoldenEye "You can't win" dubbed over with Carlin's line and the other a mock of Jack's threat to call the FBI. WRR lives in Canada, therefore the FBI has no derestriction there and cannot do anything to him (even though they wouldn't or couldn't in the first place since WRR and other members had only tried to stop Jack from harrassing users.) Four days after Jack's response to WRR was uploaded by Jack, MrMPS2002 filed a complaint to YouTube and the channel MrsMPS2003 was suspended for impersonation. Although Jack claims the video was not made by him or Matt, it is quite obvious due to the bias towards defending Jack. The end of the video states "This is the last video I will make." TheBluebellEngine recieved a comment from sirtophamhatt291 stating that "The last video will be made on this subject of messages." Once noticing the mistake, Jack blocked comments from the video so no one could see the comment; however, this did not stop TheBluebellEngine from exploiting the comment from his message box and sharing it with his Twitter followers in a tweet to WRR.